


Water guns

by HannahViBrittania



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Water Guns, hidekane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahViBrittania/pseuds/HannahViBrittania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide decides to bring water guns to Anteiku, insanity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water guns

Hide walked in to the coffee shop called Anteiku taking in the smell of delicious coffee as he walked to the counter to find his friend Kaneki Ken on the other side, finally after arriving he shot Kaneki in the face with a water gun. "H-hide!" He snorted at that Kaneki was still trying to comprehend what had just happened. "You seemed kinda tense." This much was true Hide just wanted Kaneki to be happy. After this he put down the water gun and went to his bag grabbing another and tossed it to Ken, he fumbled with it in his hand. After gaining control he was met by another shot of cold water on his shoulder, he finally understood what Hide was going with this. Kaneki ran around to the outside of the counter pointing the plastic gun at Hide only for him to duck behind a chair. They both shot at each other Hide was grinning wildly while Ken looked quite determined though if anyone looked hard enough you could see he was having fun as well.

Hide jumped over a chair and slid across the cafe floor turned around and pointed his gun at Kaneki as he did this Kaneki ducked under a table, holding his water filled gun close to his chest, jumped up and ran to Hide pointing his gun at Hide as he did the same they both shot at the same time both getting soaked in cold water. Hide and Kaneki both gasped for breath Ken sat in a nearby chair while Hide sat on the floor. Hide then got an idea he picked up his gun, and signaled Kaneki pointing at a purple haired teenage girl named Touka Kirishima. Who had worked at Anteiku longer than Kaneki. Ken didn't like this idea, he knew Touka would kill him. However Hide didn't listen to him, sneaking towards her and then finally shooting the cold water at her back.

She was mad. Madder than Ken or Hide ever expected. Kaneki scrambled to his feet, fearful of what was to come. Touka started yelling at Hide, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Hide tried to defend himself but she didn't listen yelling an onslaught of insults at him. She then turned to Kaneki who winced as she stared at him. "Hey eyepatch was this your idea?" Her voice wasn't loud but Ken could tell it was full of anger, "N-no! I told Hide not to he.. he didn't listen, please don't kill me!" Kaneki had been reduced to begging hoping that Touka would believe him. Thankfully she seemed to believe him and turned back to the young blonde, screaming at him some more and hitting him on the head.

"Now clean this up." Touka commanded both of the teens, gesturing at the room around them filled with askew chairs, broken cups, and turned over tables


End file.
